bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Caamasi
The Caamasi are an interesting race, with a diverse and troubled history, almost extinct by modern galactic standards. The Caamasi were long known as a peaceful people, preferring to turn the other cheek than raise a hand in violence. That is not to say that they would not defend themselves, but nothing short of a life-threatening situation will rouse a Caamasi to do violence. Their unique memories, a sort of full-sensory recording of a powerful event, are called memnii; these memories are so vivid and realistic that it is though the Caamasi is experiencing the event firsthand. These memnii can also be passed amongst other Caamasi (and occasionally Jedi Knights or other Force Adepts), to be preserved for generations to come. The Caamasi were also the targets of a terrible tragedy engineered by Emperor Palpatine; their planetary shields were sabotaged, and their homeworld was razed without any known reason or explanation. The remaining Caamasi, much like those Alderaanians still alive, are a displaced people without a home. Personality Almost all Caamasi have a slow, deliberate tone about their actions and words. They are seen as wise sages, whose deep thoughts and careful word choice make them excellent negotiators. They prefer peaceful settlement to all conflicts, and go out of their way to avoid harming another living being. They are deeply philosophical and thoughtful beings, and believe that through deliberate thought and negotiation, most any situation can be resolved peacefully. Caamasi abhor killing, partially due to the fact that such an act is sure to create a memnii which they will relive in all its horror for the rest of their lives. The Caamasi are slow to anger, and even harder to drive to violence, but have a manner about them which can often defuse the most volatile argument in a matter of moments. Physical Description: Caamasi are tall, slender creatures covered in a type of down, often with a golden or brown coloration to their bodies but with bright colored down about their eyes and faces. Their limbs are long and slim, almost seeming fragile, and their bodies seem almost unfit for any sort of violent situation. Their eyes bear an uncanny sharpness, and their noses and mouths are always surprisingly adept at conveying senses. Language Caamasi speak their native language, Caamasi, but their displacement from their homeworld has necessitated that almost all the remaining Caamasi speak Basic as well. Names Caamasi names are wide and varied, often having sharp consonant sounds in the middle of their names. An example of a Caamasi name is Elegos A'kla. Adventurers: Caamasi are found all over the Galaxy, the remaining members of the species scattered about in an attempt to resettle. It is not uncommon to have a Caamasi in any part of the Galaxy, and adventuring Caamasi can come from almost any friendly planet. Caamasi enjoy pilgrimages around the Galaxy as a means of expanding their wisdom, as well as furthering their goals of Galactic peace. Caamasi are often diplomats or negotiators, brought in by many organizations to help mediate conflicts of all kinds. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Caamas Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D+1/4D+1 MECHANICAL 1D+2/3D+1 PERCEPTION 3D+1/5D STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNOLOGY 1D+1/3D Special Abilities: Vivid Memory: Caamasi have incredibly vivid memories called memnii - they can remember every nuance of a situation if it is emotionally powerful. A Caamasi can share these memnii with direct relatives using a Difficult PER roll to send it. The receiver immediately experiences the memnii, but doesn't always remember it as vividly. (Only blood-related Caamasi or Force Sensitives can receive memnii.) Strong Sense of Smell: Caamasi have a stronger sense of smell than most species and gain a +2 bonus to all scent-related PER rolls. Story Factors: Peaceful: Caamasi are pacifists, and believe that no life should be harmed unless there is no other choice. Logical: Caamasi are very logical and deep thinkers. Combined with their peaceful nature, they excel in diplomatic positions. Orphans: The homeworld of the Caamasi, Caamas, was destroyed by the Empire many years ago, so Caamasi enclaves are present on many worlds (including a large one on Alderaan prior to its destruction). Move: 10/12 Size: 1.6 to 2.0 meters Category:Species